


Moon

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Werewolves, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Doc should have know by now to not go to Rens bace on a full moon, he finally realizes why.....Not that hes complaing, though.OrDoc gets rammed cuz there really isn't enough of that in this site :')
Relationships: Doc x ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Smut!! Graphic s*x!! Please red with coating  
> Warnings: Biting, scratching, all that rough stuff.

As soon as Doc sets foot on Loser island, he feels off.

He had messaged Ren a few hours ago to have a chat, due to them not seeing each other all that much lately and Ren enthusiastic reply of 'Sure dide! Come over anytime tomorrow!' Had promoted Doc to come over now, 11 at night and raining, chilling Doc to the bone.

Doc huffed as he made his way into Rens base looking around for the wolf hybrid, frowning when he saw no sign of him. He made his way through to what looked like to be the bedroom area of the place, and stopped at the state of the bed. The blankets were torn up where they sat on the bed, pillows completely destroyed, the stuffing all over the room. 

Claw marks were all over the wood on the headboard, making Doc frown again. "What happened here?" He said to himself, now slightly more concerned for Rens safety. 

Then there was a growl from behind him.

Doc froze, his back going stiff as a shadow fell over him, eye widening as he felt breath on the back of his kneck. Doc slowly turned his head to look behind him.

Oh god.

Dear god.

It stood at least 7ft tall, dark brown fur covering the whole of its body, blue eyes almost glowing in the dark room. It stood on its hind legs, its arms hanging by its sides. 

Its lips were pulled back to show off the teeth that looked sharp enough to rip out a cows throat. Doc turned his body fully, eyes still trained on the....beast in front of him. 

What is this? Oh god wheres Ren? Did this thing?....no...please no.

Doc reached for his trident, and realized with horror that he didn't have one. The beast lent forword to look right at Docs face, tilting it's big head with curiosity. Doc frowned as he looked in to its blue eyes, so bright they could light up a room, brown fluffy ears resting on top of its head and-

Doc inhaled. 

What day was it? 

Doc turned his head to look for a calendar Ren always seem to have, and saw it on the far wall. He flinched as the beast pressed his nose into his collar bone, sniffing his skin loudly.

Doc titled his head away a looked at the calendar, and in bold writing over today's date.

Was the words 'Full moon'.

Doc looked up at the beast, who was now sniffing the top of his head, and asked with some hesitation. 

"...Ren?" 

Its ears flickered and it pulled back enough to look at Doc in the face. And tilted his head, talk waggaling behind him.

Doc sighed, raising a hand slowly and ran it through the fur on Rens chest. "I thought it might be...." Doc smiled slightly at the way Ren pushed into his hand. Ren suddenly jumped at Doc, knocking him on his back and towered over him. 

Doc let out a grunt as the air was pushed out of his lungs and looked up at Ren. Docs legs were spread over Rens hips, his backside resting on Rens bent knees. Rens clawed hands were placed either side of his head, effectively caging him between himself and the floor.

Doc huffed at Ren. "Really? Okay you've had your fun, not let me u-" Doc gasped as Ren grined there hips together, and Doc could feeling some stiff and hot rest on the back of his clothes thighs.

Doc swallowed roughly and looked up at Ren, placing a hand on his snout, leaning up and kissing his nose gently. "Okay...." He said, moving his hand down to undo his trousers. "You....obviously need help, so" Doc grinned at the whine he got from Ren when he shifted his hips to move against Rens. "Go at it puppy..." Doc watched at Rens eyes dilated.

Then moaned at the beast head shot down between his his spred legs, claws gripping his hip. Docs back arched as Red grabbed his boxers, then gasped as they were torn off. Doc shuddered as cold air hit his heated erection. 

Ren let out a happy yip and moved down to mouth at Docs entrance. Causing Doc to shout as his large tongue slipped in side.

Doc panted with wide eyes and Ren moved inside of him, Docs whole body shook, not use to this sort of attention on his body. He moaned again as Ren pressed against somthing inside of him that made Doc almost cum then and there. 

Doc could already feel the heat in his stomach start to burn hotter, his cock dripping precome on to his stomach as he shook from pleasure. 

Doc whined when Ren finely lifter his head up, looking at Doc with a grin. Doc panted and rolled his eyes. "I-if you....what to go any further....do it now, Ren..." Doc swallowed his pride and whispered. "Please Ren..." His heart beating and face flushing. 

Something in Ren snapped, and suddenly Doc was rolled over to his stomach and onto his knees, Ren pressing against him from behind.

Doc yelped at that, his knees hitting the hard ground he was led on, and went to complain.

But, of course, Ren took that moment to push in and set a rabid pace.

Ren growled happily at the tight heat stretching around him, squeezing him beautifully. Doc let out moan after moan as Red thrusted into him, his body rocking back and forth with the power behind each movement. His erection was almost in pain were it was hanging heavy between his legs, but his didn't even have enough strength to reach down and take a hold of himself. Docs forehead and chest were pressed against the ground, his hips only being g held up by Ren large hands. 

Doc whined out Rens name as the knot in his stomach broke, causing Docs cock to let out streams of white that painted the floor beneath him. 

Ren growled as Doc tightend around him, not even stopping his rough pace. He wrapped his arms around Docs chest and pulled him up to sit on Rens lap, Ren still thrusting into the other hermit.

Doc could only moan at let his head fall back on Rens shoulder at that, his whole body burning to the touch. Doc could feel his over stimulation turn back into pleasure, his cock beginning to swell once again. 

Doc whined as Rens began to lick and bite at his kneck, sharp teeth breaking skin and leaving marks. "P-please! Ren! Go-god, Ren!" His voice was broken and trembling, but that all Doc had to say apparently. 

Ren howled as he thrusted into Doc as deep as he could, and came inside the other. Doc let out a choked scream as he prostate was hit, and he was sent over the edge for the second time that night. Doc moaned at the feel of....somthing stretching him even wider then before, causing his cock to leak pitifully.

Doc turned his head to looked at Ren "w-" Doc cleard his throat. "What i-is that?" Ren titled his head almost in embarrassment, ears folding back against his head, and whisperd one work. 

"....knot..." 

Doc sighed as he remembered that dogs and wolves had knots too, and yawned. "Well, at least I know..." Doc rested his head against Rens shoulder, eye dropping shut as exhaustion took hold of him.

Just before he fell asleep, Rens soft voice floated to his ears. 

"Night Doc, love you baby...."


End file.
